gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Adventures through Time and Space
Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Adventures through Time and Space are two new games in the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series. These games are sequels to the second set of Mystery Dungeon games - Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky. Unlike it's predecessors, these sister games actually have a difference between games, with different dungeons and Pokemon. Setting PMD: Adventures through Time and Space both take place on the region in Explorers of Time, Darkness and Sky, as well as a few extra regions and isles surrounding it. This games story takes place about thirty years after the first game. The original heroes are now long gone. The continent that you played on before has changed a lot since PMD2. Story Many years ago, there were two great heroes. They saved not only the world, but the very universe. Without them, the world would be a dark wasteland frozen in time where only bad Pokemon live. They changed that by stopping the destruction of the Temporal Tower and later defeating the mastermind behind all of it, Darkrai. However, little did the world know that the events that took place in the final battle had changed the world forever - in a different way. Darkrai was going to escape from the Dark Crater through a Time Portal, to another timeline where the heroes did not exist. At that very moment, Palkia, the great dragon that controls space appeared, and blasted Darkrai, with the hopes that he would lose his memory. However, that was not the case. Darkrai had already made it through the portal by the time Palkia's attack hit him. Darkrai had ended up 25 years in the future, around the time that Grovyle was born (as a Treecko). He was unconscious, but he awoke later, still with his original plan in mind. The king of evil, Darkrai lived on in the future. Now that no one could stop him, Darkrai could get to work on destroying the world once again. In the present day, a couple of years later, you wake up in a small forest, not knowing who you are or how you got there. As you wander around, you find a small encampment. There you find your partner, and an Ekans. Wondering what's going on, you approach them, only to hear that the Ekans had just stole your partners lucky charm. The Ekans runs, and you and your partner follow him into the woods. Playable Pokemon This is a list of Pokemon you can play as. These Pokemon can also be your partner. * Bulbasaur * Charmander * Squirtle * Chikorita * Cyndaquil * Totodile * Treecko * Torchic * Mudkip * Turtwig * Chimchar * Piplup * Snivy * Tepig * Oschawott * Chespin * Fennekin * Froakie * Pikachu * Eevee * Phanphy * Shinx * Skitty * Lillipup * Axew * Bunnelby * Espurr Dungeons Greenwood Forest - 4F * Caterpie * Tailow * Rattata * Burmy * Ekans (Boss) Clay Ridge - B6F * Geodude * Trapinch * Shieldon * Butterfree Riverside Cave - B7F * Krabby * Shellos (East) * Tympole * Tangela * Poliwag * Azurill * Skrelp Beach Cave - 5F * Shellder * Corsola * Shellos (East and West) * Zubat * Lotad * Kabuto * Cloyster (Boss) Mt. Filio - 11F * Pidove * Starly * Doduo * Graveler * Yanma * Nosepass * Dustox * Pineco * Nidorino * Mothim Shadow Canyon - B13F * Golbat * Diglett * Abra * Koffing * Murkrow * Elekid * Larvitar * Poochyena * Zangoose * Staravia * Skorupi * Croagunk * Scraggy Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Pokémon